


Three Men and a Litter

by BowleggedNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kittens, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rescues a litter of kittens and leaves them in a box in their motel room while he runs some errands. Cas's curiosity gets the best of him, but he isn't quite prepared for the wrath of six menacing fur balls, so he asks Dean for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men and a Litter

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Twisted Angels!

After cleaning out a vamp nest, Sam heard a collection of tiny meows from the back of the barn. Dean had already walked back to the car, ready to cool off after chopping some fang with a beer back at their motel. Cas was staying with them for the time being, seeing as how just last week, he told the boys that he wanted to be a hunter. Sam and Dean were skeptical of his request, but they decided that it would be a good idea to have another man on the team. Cas didn't go with them on this job though because vamps could sense angels' essence more easily than humans.

Sam walked over to the small cardboard box that was nestled in the far left corner of the barn, stepping over decapitated bodies and heads as he did so. There were six little kittens in the blanketed box of all different colors. In fact, he noticed that three of them looked a hell of a lot like him, Dean, and Cas. The biggest one was brown with blue-green eyes. Next was a tabby that was a bit smaller than the brown one with little emerald eyes. The other was gray with cobalt eyes that matched Cas's exactly, it was almost creepy. The other three cats were black, orange, and white. Sam found it awfully amusing how the three that looked like him, Dean, and Cas stayed close together, especially Dean and Cas.

The corners of Sam's mouth turned up into a slight smile, and he knew right then and there that he couldn't just leave them there. He held his machete under his arm to pick up the box. Why vampires had a secret kitty stash was beyond him, and it didn't really matter at that point anymore since they were all dead. The kittens braced themselves at the sudden change of movement and let out concerned meows and squeaks.

Dean was going to be pissed, not just because he was allergic to cats, but he didn't much care for anything on all-fours except his women (and maybe even Cas). Sam knew all he had to do to make Dean be okay with keeping the kittens until they could find a new home was throw him that puppy dog face of his. Since he was about eight, he knew that Dean couldn't resist that look.

Sam laughed to himself as he emerged from the barn and eyed the Impala. Dean was blasting Led Zeppelin with the windows down. No need to be quiet now since all of the vamps have been wasted. Dean turned to face Sam and shot him a curious look once he saw the box, but then gave one of his cheesy smiles before saying, "What's in the box?!"

"Alright, Brad Pitt, let's go," Sam said as he carefully opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat.

Dean turned the volume down as he leaned over to see what was in the box.

"Dude, seriously?!"

"What?"

"You know I'm allergic, and since when do vamps have a soft spot for anything cute and cuddly? Where did you find 'em? Next to their Care Bear collection?"

"So, you admit they're cute?" Sam smirked.

"Man, don't use my own words against me, and we are NOT keeping those things," Dean said as he pulled away from the barn. "Can't we just drop 'em off on someone's doorstep or something?" One meowed as if in protest to his suggestion.

"Have a heart, Dean. I'll drop them off at a shelter tomorrow, so calm down. It's only one night."

After a few jaw clenches later and looking at Sam's perfected puppy dog face, Dean finally broke. "Fine," he said sternly, "but just for one night."

* * *

 

Sam petted and played with the kittens on the half-hour drive back to the motel. Dean focused on the music, drumming on the steering wheel all the while trying to hide smiles that attempted to spread across his face after hearing Sam laugh. Ironically, the joint they were staying at was called The Cat's Meow, which Dean made a point of scoffing at when they pulled into the parking lot.

Dean let out a big sneeze before getting out of the car. "Son of a bitch!" he mumbled, making Sam laugh.

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean said as he pounded on the door. "Yo, Cas, it's us. Open up."

Silence. "Dammit, Cas," Dean said as he fumbled for the motel key.

"I wonder where he is."

Dean wondered the same thing, but decided not to express his concern. He was beat from the job and certainly couldn't handle that look Sam always gave him whenever he talked about how worried he was about Cas right now. All he wanted was a beer and a new issue of Busty Asian Beauties.

They walked into the room to find a little note on the table. It was written on the motel stationary that had the silhouette of a cat headlining the top, and the tail lining the left side of the paper. At first, it looked like Cas wrote whatever it was he was going to say in Enochian, but scribbled it out once he realized Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to read it.

_Didn't know how to work the computer. Went to the library. Be back soon._

_\- Cas_

"He went to the library. Couldn't figure out how to use my laptop," Sam laughed.

"Well, that's just adorable," Dean chuckled.

Sam gave him that  _look_. That  _Cas_ look, but luckily some of the kittens piped up a bit and redirected Sam's attention.

"I should go out and get them some food or something."

"Yeah, you do that, crazy cat lady," Dean mocked as he threw the keys to Sam.

"I'll be back."

Sam shut the door behind him as Dean sat on the edge of the bed, staring into the box of the little sneeze balls. They were kind of cute though, especially that gray one. Before Dean felt any more like a chick, he got up to get a beer from the fridge. Dammit, they were out. Luckily, there was a liquor store across the street.

"Be good," Dean said to the kittens before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Cas reappeared inside of their motel room. He began to speak as soon as he got there, assuming Sam and Dean would be back from cleaning out the nest by now. "So, I found out something really interesting about vampires. Did you know th-" Cas stopped once he realized the boys were nowhere to be found, but he heard a strange sound coming from a box that sat on the floor next to the bathroom.

He quirked his head to the side and squinted his eyes in that adorable way he always did whenever he was confused. Looking down into the box, he saw six strange little creatures stumbling around and climbing over each other. He sat down on the floor to get a closer look. One by one, he took each kitten out and looked it directly in the face, studying their anatomy. He absently placed them down next to him instead of back in the box before picking up another one. The last one he inspected was the one that looked like Dean, bringing the little thing extremely close to his face to get a better look.

"Strange..." Cas breathed and was answered with the loudest meow kitten!Dean could muster, which took Cas aback and made him sneeze.  _What a strange sensation_ , he thought.

Suddenly, all of the other kittens started climbing on Cas's legs and the brown one made its way up his back, causing him to tighten his grasp on kitten!Dean, who didn't appreciate that very much. Kitten!Dean scratched his hand, staining the cuff of his white button-down. Cas instinctively dropped the little thing onto his lap and it let out a small wail as it fell. The brown one finally scaled its way up to his shoulder and bit his ear.

"Ow!" Cas yelped just as Dean walked through the door, brown paper bag in hand.

"Cas? What are you-"

"Dean, get these-" Cas paused to sneeze, "things off me!"

Dean placed the bag down on the table and let out a bellowing laugh.

"This isn't funny, Dean!" Cas cautiously turned to face him, scared of angering the furry monsters.

 "Are you kidding me?" Dean said between laughs. "This is hilarious!"

"No, Dean, you don't understand. These things..." he sneezed, "they looked so innocent. I underestimated their power," he said as he lifted his hand to show Dean his blood-stained hand.

Kitten!Sam meowed into Cas's ear, causing him to stand up quickly with yet another sneeze. The other five kittens that were climbing his legs tried to stay on by digging their claws into his pants. Cas gently tried to shake them off and they landed with a soft thud against the carpet.

Dean's stomach ached from laughing so hard, but he managed to make his way over to Cas and pick kitten!Sam off of his shoulder. The sudden movement of Cas standing up swirled cat hair all around. Dean sneezed, accompanied with his catchphrase, before placing the kitten back on the floor with the others.

"Oh, no, Dean! They've gotten you, too!" Cas said before jumping on top of Sam's bed where the little devils couldn't reach him. Cas peered over the edge only to find the six kittens walking toward the bed as if they had a personal vendetta against him.

By that point, Dean was rolling around on the floor, laughing his ass off, especially when panic appeared in Cas's eyes once the little gray cat began scaling the comforter. If Dean wasn't dying of laughter, he'd definitely be videotaping this. He could probably win some money if he sent it to America's Funniest Home Videos.

Suddenly, Sam walked through the door with groceries in either hand. He paused in the doorway at the sight before him: his big brother having a laugh-attack and an angel of the Lord that appeared to be deathly afraid of cats. Kittens, no less.

He quickly put the groceries down on the table, picked all of the kittens up in one swing, and placed them all back in their box. Dean had finally calmed down from his laughing fit. He turned back around to face Dean and Cas with his hands on his hips.

"Guys, what the hell?"

"Sam!" Cas scrambled off the bed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Handle those... those...  _things_?"

Sam chuckled under his breath before speaking. "I don't know. I barely made it out with my life."

Dean erupted into more laughter.

"If you thought those were bad, Cas, you'd HATE puppies," Sam smirked.

"But Sam," Dean snickered, "you  _are_ our puppy."

Sam put on his full-force bitchface as Dean held onto Cas for support as another round of laughs began.


End file.
